


what if i dream, what if i do, what if i call for you

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble :: post-S3 :: light angst; Alex POV :: "They don't talk much anymore, they simply pass each other by..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if i dream, what if i do, what if i call for you

**Author's Note:**

> ignoring the last episode. title from 'hard to be close' by here we go magic.

/ /

They don't talk much anymore, they simply pass each other by – down a hall, in the cafeteria, around corners and just out of sight. They've drawn a line, subtle but true, and neither of them will be the first to cross it.

If they even want to cross it, if that's even an option these days.

Alex isn't immune, though. She's always been a quick victim of this affection and it's just another afternoon of nothing behind these brick and mortar walls and suddenly there's Piper; there's Piper, walking in one direction while Alex goes the other way, far away and yet still too near, but for a moment, just for a moment...

/ /

Alex is on top of the world, isn't she?

Money in her purse, stupid friends and jokers at her side, jet-setting with a smirk on her lips – yes, Alex has found her place and it's nice to look down on where she used to be, isn't it?

And there's a pretty girl at the bar, pretty and a little naïve, and Alex thinks pretty girl might be a future mule, just not before she gets a taste of those pretty girl lips. But pretty girl looks at Alex, all curious smiles, and Alex isn't sure but for a moment, just for a moment---

Alex is in love, isn't she?

On this beach, hot sun baking her skin and a smooth thigh sliding against her own, kissing while the club kids get wasted – yes, Alex has fallen hard and it's nice to look over and see Piper there, isn't it?

And they slip away from this party, running and giggling on the way to their room, and Alex thinks this is kind-of ridiculous, these feelings coming on so strongly, so swiftly. But Piper looks at Alex, all warm invitations, and Alex isn't sure but for a moment, just for a moment---

/ /

...time seems to stop, seconds caught in those strands of blonde hair, and Alex feels an ache in her heart, like a million lost hours are weighing her down, and there are clocks she'd turn back if she could.

If just for a moment or two.

/ /

**[end]**


End file.
